


Maybe Home Is Somewhere I'm Going (by astolat)

by xyoshiki



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Family, M/M, Road Trip of Justice
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyoshiki/pseuds/xyoshiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：<br/>距离亚特兰大大约五十公里的时候，Sam动了动身子，打着呵欠在副驾驶的位置上醒了过来。“早啊，”Steve说：太阳已经升起来了，但这条双车道的公路还相当空旷，一点稀薄的晨雾低低地笼罩在柏油路和树丛之间。</p><p>注：<br/>万分感谢Cesperanza和lim的beta！题目引用自Warsan Shire（译者注：全句应该是Maybe home is somewhere I’m going and never have been before.）。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Home Is Somewhere I'm Going (by astolat)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maybe Home Is Somewhere I'm Going](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756387) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



距离亚特兰大大约五十公里的时候，Sam动了动身子，打着呵欠在副驾驶的位置上醒了过来。“早啊，”Steve说：太阳已经升起来了，但这条双车道的公路还相当空旷，一点稀薄的晨雾低低地笼罩在柏油路和树丛之间。

Sam眯着眼睛透过车窗盯着一块飞快掠过的路标。“咱们快到坎顿了？咱们什么时候开始往南开了？”

“就从四个小时之前我接到Natasha的一个电话的时候开始的，”Steve说。“有可靠的目击者声称在亚特兰大西南部看到过有一只钢铁手的男人。他插手了某个酒吧停车场上发生的斗殴事件——把其中一伙人暴打了一顿，还把几个揍进了医院。”他强迫自己平静而轻松地说出这番话，其实他直到现在也不太敢相信。大多数目击证人可能喝多了。但在内心深处，他已经开始不由自主地期待了起来。那完全就是Bucky可能干出的事情，卷进一场原本与他无关的乱斗，或许是因为他看见了某个小个子家伙正在挨揍。这条消息已经是四天之前的了，但和他们目前为止得到过的那些线索比起来，这次的时效性已经好太多了。“听起来值得跟进。”他冲着几英里以外的一家路边小店的广告牌抬了抬下巴，那上面写着人们总说我们没与时俱进，但我们24小时全天候开放：“想停车来点咖啡不？”

Sam摇了摇头，打着呵欠在座椅里来回扭了扭，企图放松一下。“算了，还是先往前开吧。等快到市区的时候咱们无论如何都得停下。关于亚特兰大，我应该早点给你提个醒的。”

“什么？”Steve一边说，一边瞟了Sam一眼。“你觉得这儿有什么Hydra的基地之类的？”

“不是，老兄，我外婆在这儿，”Sam说。“咱们得去她家吃个早饭。”

“她不会介意咱们就这么冒出来吗？”Steve说。

Sam哼了一声：“要是咱们不露面，我以后的日子可就要没法过了。哦，”当Steve笑起来的时候，他接着“你觉得这好笑嘛？我未来五年都要不停听到这种对话——感恩节的时候我说‘外婆，麻烦把那个吃的递一下呗’，答复会是‘你确定要？我还以为你根本不乐意吃呢，你看你都路过门口了还不肯过来吃呢。’”

“要是你不告诉她的话，她怎么能知道的？”Steve说，但他已经咧开嘴笑了起来。他知道对某些大家庭里的家伙来说是这样的：如果你有假期但没回家的话，你当时最好是在某条沟里哗哗淌血呢，否则就要惨喽。

“记得上周有个家伙在推特上发了咱们在波士顿的照片吗？”Sam说。“那张照片发出以后十五分钟就出现在了她的facebook页面上。我可不能冒那个险。我已经有过前车之鉴了。我表哥Mark，三年前的圣诞节没回家而是跑到坎昆去了，从那以后他再没吃上过我外婆的核桃派。她每次都等到他在别的房间里的时候才肯把派端出来，还要确保周围虎视眈眈的人多到他回来之前就能抢得渣都不剩了。”

“那好吧，”Steve笑着说。“去你外婆家吃早饭。”

#

那座房子坐落在城郊，一条安静的小街上一个安静的社区里。Steve爬下了车四下张望了一下，觉得既有那么点格格不入又有那么点舒心。整座房子在他看来很大，但他相当确定那是城市造成的错觉。房子跟华丽沾不上边，只是个不错的地方，跟两边的其他房子差不多，都有着草地、树木和简朴的院子。它看上去很平凡，褒义的那种平凡，是那种代表着家庭的地方。

他在华盛顿特区的住处周围似乎没有多少家的气息：有时候你会在路上看见婴儿车推着的小孩子们，或者大学生，但年龄在二者之间的不太多见。那里也有运动场，但街上没有吵吵嚷嚷地玩着棒球到处乱跑的小孩子们。他之前一直没有意识到这让事情感觉有多不对劲。在这儿，这会儿可能并没有小孩子到处跑来跑去，但你还是能感觉到他们的存在：浅浅地埋在草丛里的足球，门前台阶上的几个小玩具之类的。

Sam在按门铃，随着铃声响起，房子里似乎产生了一阵小小的骚乱。四个年龄不一的女人跑出来拥抱他，他还能听到远处传来越来越高的小孩声音， “Sam叔叔！Sam叔叔！”，一群孩子七嘴八舌地喊着。等到Sam再转过身来的时候，他脖子上已经多了一个两岁左右扎着满头小辫子的大眼睛小姑娘。“嘿，哥们，快过来。外婆，我带我的朋友Steve过来吃早饭啦。”

跟他们一起分享早餐的一共有八个人：Sam的外婆，Ruth；和外婆住在一起的Lena阿姨，还有带着自家孩子们一起来度周末的Lena阿姨的女儿们。早餐有鸡蛋，两种火腿，培根，家常炸薯条，小面包和肉汤。“男孩子们想来点炸鸡排吗？我可以做点儿，”虽然他们一致表示自己已经饱了，但十五分钟以后，鸡排还是出现在他们面前，还有热腾腾的的蛋糕和咖啡，以及好吃得绝对值得不远万里来尝上一会的芝士玉米，一盘又一盘地被端上来。Steve吃了整整一个小时，最后不得不在盘子里还剩着点的时候就放弃了战斗，自从打了血清，这种事还是头一次发生呢。Sam那边已经四肢摊开挂在自己的椅子里，拒绝参加第四轮的加菜了。

“好吧，如果你们确定真的不想再来点了的话，”Sam的外婆说，她的声音里带着点对他们相当失望的调调，“我觉得你们可以开始打扫战场了。”

Sam发出了一声微弱的呻吟，好不容易把自己撑了起来。Steve帮着他把盘子搬进了厨房。他们在水槽里清洗碗碟，面前是一扇俯瞰后院的大窗：孩子们在外面绕着一架秋千跑来跑去，正玩着什么游戏。看了几分钟之后，Steve意识到他们的游戏是关于炸掉天空母舰的：最大的孩子张着手臂飞来飞去，五岁的小女孩抱着一个圆形的塑料盖子在旁边蹦蹦跳跳。

他们洗完了碟子就被轰进了后院。“去吧，我再煮一壶咖啡，”Lena阿姨说。

Sam对他投来一个询问的眼神。Steve满心想的都是在不显得太不礼貌的前提下赶快上路，但不知怎地，现在这些话完全说不出口。最终他还是跟着Sam在外面的门廊坐了下来，翠绿的庭荫树遮蔽了阳光，留下一片荫凉，孩子们跑来跑去做着游戏。咖啡很快端上来，还配了些派。Sam的阿姨回身进屋时走过他的身边，随手按了按Sam的肩膀，一个充满慈爱的小动作。他的外婆坐在一把摇椅里织着毛衣，旁边的桌上放着一个ipad，大约每十分钟都要响起有新邮件的提示音。

“我听说你在纽约城里长大，Steve，” Ruth说，视线都没从手里打着的毛衣上抬起过，就像她说到的不是什么发生在一个世纪之前的事儿一样。“我们家里也有人住在那边，我的一个儿子和Sam的妈妈都是。你从布鲁克林来？”

“是的，夫人，”Steve说，回答了一些关于他的家人、他的教堂、他的老邻居和新邻居的问题。关于教堂的那些问题让他隐约有点负罪感：他已经很久很久没有去过教堂了。不过他曾经尝试过，但他只是——觉得不太舒服。现在的教堂已经比从前在布鲁克林的老教堂华丽多了，教堂里有很多穿着昂贵衣服的人在过道里盯着他看。弥撒之后牧师想在办公室跟他谈谈，这起初让Steve觉得好像他干了什么特别特别糟糕的事情一样，后来就只是诡异了：那个人似乎主要是想照一张他在这座教堂里穿着制服的照片，然后让他推荐什么旨在说服政治家让堕胎重新非法化的社团之类的。

那感觉不太好，和从前和老神父Mack交谈的感觉完全不同，过去Mack神父每隔一段时间就得把Steve从小巷子里拣出来，带回教堂清理包扎。这个穿着昂贵西装坐在豪华又光洁的办公桌后的家伙显然不会踏足任何后巷。就堕胎的问题，Steve曾经问过Peggy，结果被灌了一脑子关于姑娘们吊死在衣架上而男人只关心自己那点破事的唠叨，然后这事就到此为止了。他再也没回过那个教堂。

但这确实感觉不错。即使是被问到关于教堂的问题时那种羞愧感也有点熟悉，他并不介意；他一点也不介意，尽管Sam一直在试着帮他挡掉一些问题。“抱歉，哥们，我没想到我带你回来是把你坑进了这么一场严刑拷问，”Sam说着，有点恼火地瞥了外婆一眼。

她完全不为所动，连眼睛都没眨一眨。“老太太有权爱好八卦，”她坚决地说。“所以你妈妈家里是从爱尔兰来的喽？我记得Sam爸爸那边的一个表亲娶了一个老爹是爱尔兰人的姑娘——对不，亲爱的？你表哥Paulie。”

“我有十九个表兄弟，我能知道这些事才有鬼呢，”Sam哈哈大笑着说。

Ruth满意地对她自己点了点头。“就是那么回事，我记得。婚礼上我跟那姑娘的奶奶聊过，她还是专程去参加婚礼的，从基尔肯尼，对就是那儿。都是好人，婚礼挺不错的。你家里人都是从哪儿来的来着？”

后来Steve借口去洗手间溜了出来，他在那里弯下腰用冷水洗了把脸，觉得又热又累又有点悲伤。或者更准确地说——是注意到自己又热又累又有点悲伤，因为这是很久很久以来他第一次有所感觉。他把湿冷的双手在脖子后面交叠起来，深呼吸了几次，然后擦干脸重新走了出去。

Sam的姨妈站在那里，一只手搭在Ruth的摇椅上，她的脸色有些担忧。Sam正说到“——为了我做一样的事，如果失踪的是Riley”，他的语调平板而带着点怒气，当Steve走出门来的时候，他猛地截断了话头。“我们恐怕得走了，”他说着站了起来。

“开车小心，”他的外婆平静地说，抬起头让Sam亲了亲她的脸颊。他的姨妈什么也没说，只最后紧紧拥抱了他一次。

“真是抱歉，”Sam在车里说，他坐上了驾驶位。Steve透过车窗看着路边人家的房子飞快地后退，这就是平凡人的生活：更多的秋千，更多的孩子，人们坐在前廊上，美国国旗四处飘扬。

“别，”他说着，觉得喉咙有些发紧。“有人会为你担心是好事。别为这个道歉。”

他能感觉到Sam的目光落在他身上，但他没有转过头去看他。一分钟之后，Sam拍了拍他的大腿，继续往前开去。  
   
#

他们找到了目击事件发生的酒吧，它其实就在十五分钟车程的地方。调酒师见证了那场斗殴。Steve给他看了自己画的素描，那是过去几周里他坐在副驾驶位置上画下的：Bucky的脸，或者他的脸现在的样子，显得过大的眼睛下有深深的凹陷，嘴角总是垂着，粘腻的长发，还有那条手臂，手掌：所有的部件都闪着银光。

“没错，”调酒师马上答道，十分肯定。“没错，就是他，”他指了指画着机械手的那张。“我知道，因为我当时本来想跟他说戴指虎者不得入内，等我靠近一看才发现那是义肢，所以我就没说什么。后来在外面，我看见他用那只手打穿了一辆车的发动机盖。”

他让他们看了停车场的监控录像带，模模糊糊的镜头里拍下了一个深色头发的家伙，那个廉价摄像头转动的速度根本跟不上他的动作，镜头里他径直冲向了一群看上去简直像原地站着等着挨揍的家伙。

“嘿，”Sam说着捅了捅他，Steve从黑白的显示器画面上抬起头来，顺着Sam的视线看过去：从这家酒吧前面的窗户能看到街对面，那里有家廉价汽车旅馆，挂着一个写着 Vacancy的灯牌。 

他们运气不错：Bucky用现金预付了两个星期的房费，一直把请勿打扰的牌子挂在门上。房间现在还没人打扫过。洗手间的镜子被打碎了，蛛网形的裂缝从一个拳头大小的撞击点延伸开去；垃圾桶里的垃圾堆得已经溢了出来。

Steve不由自主地放任这一波汹涌而来的兴奋和希望淹没了自己。接着他们花了几个小时时间把那些垃圾拼凑起来：揉皱的报纸、快餐食品包装纸、一个迷你USB连接线的包装，还有买电动螺丝刀的收据。没什么线索指向任何地方，报纸都是最近的，而Bucky早就不在了。Steve在其中一张床上重重地坐了下来，两张床都是铺好的：Bucky可能是在地板上睡的，他把脸埋在双手里。过了一会儿，他感觉到床动了动，Sam在他旁边坐了下来，把一只手搭在他肩上。

“他肯定知道我在找他，”Steve说。他几乎听不见自己的声音。“为什么他不——”他顿住了。他读过那些档案。他知道原因，全部可能的原因，他只是一个也不想相信。Steve环视了一下房间：阴暗的光线，褪色的墙壁，材质奇奇怪怪充满不自然感的廉价床单，一副简直能用来防水的样子。“他为什么要到这儿来？坐在汽车旅馆的房间里，搅进酒吧斗殴，然后又重新上路——”

“嘿，等等，”Sam说。他正在展平那张五金店的收银条。但那只是一张小小的热敏打印纸，没什么用处的样子；甚至顶上本该印着店名的位置已经被芥末酱盖住了，整张纸都乱七八糟的。“看看这个，哥们。收银条上没有找零，但价钱是65.93美元。我打赌他是用信用卡付的。”

“这上面没有卡号，”Steve筋疲力尽地说。

“是没有，但店里肯定有记录，”Sam说。他看了看自己的表，摇了摇头。“现在太晚了，这附近的店子周日大部分都不开门。这可能要花点时间，不过咱们有很大希望能找得到。如果我们把卡号交给Natasha，她没准能帮咱们挖点什么出来。”

#

Sam开着车把他们带回了外婆家，让Steve去后院跟孩子们玩。最大的男孩，Caleb，带着一脸怀疑的眼神打量了他半天，显然他是孩子王。“好吧，你可以扮成天空母舰，”他最终同意了。Steve花了整整两个小时一次又一次地被精心安排的作战计划击落，其中一次Caleb是只恐龙，Miriam是个有冰雪能力的叫Elsa的什么角色，Steve在脑子里做了个笔记，决定以后查查那到底是什么，Jeb是蜘蛛侠，小Jerusha是匹小马，负责用一根捡来的据她说是魔杖的棍子完成最后的致命一击。这让大家陷入了一场关于小马到底能不能用魔杖的叽叽喳喳旷日持久的争论，Miriam坚称魔法小马能用，Caleb坚决认为就算是魔法小马也连手都没有。他们最终互相妥协了一下，决定从头再来一遍。

“要不咱们玩捉迷藏吧，”Steve试着说服他们。

“天空母舰藏不起来，它太大了，”Miriam坚决地说。“去死吧Hydra！”孩子们大喊着，齐刷刷地跳到了他身上。

又过了一个小时，Steve叫了个中场休息。“好了，不玩了，”他说着，摊平在草地上。“我已经坠毁了。我在波多马克河里了。坠毁了。”

孩子们嘟嘟囔囔地叹起气来。Caleb用手里的充气球棒捅了捅他的侧腰——这一次他扮演的是Thor。“没准你还剩下一台发动机？”他期待地说。

“没啦，”Steve说，拒绝睁开眼睛。“它已经着火了。”

“好啦孩子们，饶了那个老家伙吧，”Sam的声音响了起来。“该去洗手了，晚饭十分钟就好。”

孩子们发出一阵齐刷刷的“嗷”，中间夹着Jerusha半真半假的一声哀嚎，接着大家一哄而散。Steve睁开了眼睛，看见Sam在他身边的草地上坐了下来，咧着嘴笑着。“美国队长终于被干掉了。”

“我们过去的急行军都比这省劲，”Steve可怜兮兮地说着，用一条胳膊把自己撑了起来。不过他还是仰着头对Sam笑着，那笑容可不是特意挤出来的。

“我得提前给你敲个警钟，咱们明天可能要被征召成动物园之旅的志愿者，”Sam说。“去完教堂以后，不过也可以借口你是天主教徒不是基督教徒翘掉这个，如果你不想去的话。”

“不，”Steve说，“不，我去。如果——没关系的。”

“那就告诉我外婆你也去吧，没准晚饭之后她能放你一马，”Sam说。

晚饭之后她也没放过他。这完全不是场公平的战斗：Steve撑得都动不了了。他们一共有四道主菜和三种派。“好吧，我们觉得你们这些男孩子没准还会回来，”她说，“所以我们就多准备了点，以防万一。喏，你还没尝到这个桃子派呢，用它配点冰淇淋吃。”最后Steve挨着Sam瘫在门廊的摇椅里，彻底交待了：那些他自己都不知道自己还记得的关于家人的细节，二战之前他住过的旧公寓的样子，然后是那片街区的模样，还有曾经和他一起玩过的孩子们的事情——七十年前的一切，对他来说只是三年以前而已。他们的模样仿佛就在眼前，他们打过的棒球比赛，还有四处张望着寻找他，对他露出笑容的Bucky。

然后Ruth顿了顿，问道：“当年你的亲朋好友里还有人在世吗？”接着他脑海里Bucky的模样变了，头发变长，眼窝在颧骨上投下阴影，他的眼里现出嗜杀的光。Steve大大地瑟缩了一下。

“不好意思，方便一下，”他说着，挪动脚步爬上楼去，再次把自己关进了洗手间。那间洗手间其实挺不错，深蓝色的瓷砖搭配着白色的墙漆，崭新而干净的线条。Steve打开了窗子让新鲜的空气透进来，把自己的重量倚在了窗台上，无意中听见Sam在楼下和外婆的争吵。Steve感觉有点内疚，他没想让Sam陷入这个境地。倒不是他以前没被问到过这些问题，只是从某种意义上来说，在这里它们对他的打击更大，它们时刻提醒着他，他一无所有。不管是一个归宿，还是属于他的人们。

“——带我的朋友过来，结果你像个小报记者一样追问他——”Sam正在说话，听起来非常生气。虽然Steve觉得这不太好，但他还是闭上了眼睛，放任自己产生了一点欣慰的感觉：因为Sam那句我的朋友，因为唯一一个Steve能够觉得好像属于自己的人，即使自己跟他之间并没有什么关系。

“Samuel Thomas Wilson”，Ruth截住了Sam的话头，她的声音低沉尖锐。“我不是因为他是美国队长才问他这些问题，这你是清楚的。”

Sam没有回答她的问题，而是突然地沉默下来。Steve抬起头，起初他有点困惑，接着他意识到自己算是在偷听。他把双手放在窗户上，但最终还是没有关上它，因为她正好继续说了下去。“你以为我不知道你带朋友到这儿来还露出一副那种眼神是什么意思？”Sam还是什么也没说。“在你之前我已经有四个孩子和七个孙子结婚了，所以别跟我扯什么我没资格问这种年轻人的问题。”

Sam还是什么也没说，Sam没有告诉她她错了，然后Sam终于开了口，声音相当微弱。“外婆，你得稍微缓缓。这不是那么回事，好吗？我现在不想给他增加任何负担。他——他现在处境已经太糟了。”

她哼了一声。“你觉得婚姻是怎么回事？我看你还以为组建家庭就光是意味着年复一年的幸福时光呢。”

Sam呻吟了一声，声音听起来有点模糊，他似乎用手捂住了脸。“我应该赌一赌这次推特不会出卖我来着，”他说，声音依旧模糊。

Steve强迫自己慢慢地悄悄关上了窗户。  
   
#

但一切已经太晚了。那天晚上的大部分时间里他都醒着，盯着天花板想着这件事：关于Sam，在房间另一边的那张床上平稳地呼吸着的，离他那么近的Sam。现在他随时可以爬起来到他那边去，在Sam床边跪下来，把一只手放在他的胳膊上，然后Sam会醒过来，看着他。然后Sam——Sam会掀开被子让他爬进去。

Steve用手掌捂住了眼睛，绝望地想象着。Sam的双手在他的衬衫之下游移，抚过他的皮肤；Sam低声在他耳边喃喃地说“交给我吧。”他们一起挤进对一个人来说都嫌小的单人床里，Sam的胳膊环抱着他，他们都知道这一切意味着什么。他无声地问出一个问题，得到一个无声的答案。

他之前也曾经用另一种角度来看待过Sam，操，他第一次在林肯纪念堂前超过他的时候他就那么想过。但在那些事情上他已经做过很多尝试了，跟男孩也有，女孩也有。在他受过的教育中，正派的男士应该把这些都放在自己心里。当然，他时不时地也需要一点隐私，毕竟那是长达三个月的二人公路之旅——Sam会光着身子从浴室出来，在他弯下腰从行李箱里翻找干净衣物的时候，最后一点没来得及擦掉的水滴沿着他的肩膀滑落；Sam在车上笑得前仰后合，一只胳膊伸展开来搭在Steve的驾驶座后面，高速公路上的阳光透过车窗温暖地照在他的皮肤上；当Steve晚上脱掉衬衫的时候，感觉到Sam停留在他身上的目光，温暖而有一点点的意味深长。

但那和邀请别人跳支舞、约一次会，甚至牵起他们的手步入婚姻都是不一样的。这些年来Steve从来就没搞清楚过这些事要怎么办，过去，他一直悄悄寄希望于Peggy能让他知道什么时候该求婚。不过，那都是他的概念下这些事情发展的方式。他不太喜欢现代社会人们看待这些事情的方式，现在人们有时候谈几年的恋爱，保持性关系，甚至共度一段美好时光，但这一切都不指向那个特定的目的——他们不会彻底摊牌，说自己赌上一切，准备来玩点大的，共度终身。即使是全心全意孤注一掷的时候，他们也要给自己留条后路。

那不是他想要的。但面前的——天哪，是他想要的。Steve不在乎会不会有人笑话他连一个吻都没得到过就考虑到婚姻这样的终身大事上去。光他妈的干等着给他带来过什么呢？他熟悉Sam喝咖啡的样子，他入睡时会发出的细微声音，他习惯用旅行箱而不是露营包，还会把箱子整理成干脆利落的样子，想要什么就能在五秒钟之内拿到。他知道Sam会跟着他穿越火线上天入地，如果自己从飞机上跳下去，他死也会抓住自己。他知道Sam一旦投入就会会全心全意赌上一切，现在他知道了，Sam会为他献出一切。

然而，如果他现在挑起这个问题，那就自私到家了。Sam会为他付出一切，但他自己不能，因为Bucky还流落在外——独自一人，只要想这件事想得太久，Steve就痛苦得内脏都在翻滚。Steve不知道，当他们最终找到Bucky的时候那会意味着什么。目前他们想过的最坏情况都还可能变得更糟，他可能要花上自己余生的全部时间努力帮Bucky把那些支离破碎的拼图拼回一个完整的他，留不下什么时间给别的事情——给别的人。但不论要付出什么代价，他还是要对此负责。在这件事上没有选择的余地，至少对Steve来说是这样。

他知道Sam清楚这一点：Sam自己还留着Riley已经熔毁了的狗牌，他不惜一头扎进熊熊烈火也要把它带回家来。但那不意味着Sam会对Steve的一切全盘接受，或者说，让他接受本身就是不公平的。Steve不怪Ruth开门见山地问出那些问题。现在他完全理解了——她还能怎么办呢？ Sam要把自己的后半辈子都绑定在一个会拿走他能奉献的一切，但不知要到什么时候才能有所回报的人的身上，她会怎么想？任何站在Sam那边的人会怎么想？在真心爱Sam的人里，没人会希望Sam陷入这样的泥潭。

所以这就是答案，最终的残酷的答案：如果Steve选择现在开始这段关系，他没有能力用全部身心去爱Sam。Steve翻了个身，让自己背对着房间的另一头，背对着Sam的床。

他闭上了眼睛。  
   
#

 

到了第二天早上，Steve觉得想要表现得正常到不露一点马脚简直太难了。他感觉糟得像坨屎，但至少他的超级士兵身体还运转正常，干掉了更多的煎蛋和培根，在走去车子的几步路上还把几个欢呼雀跃的孩子扛在了肩膀上。但他有几次注意到Sam的视线落在自己身上，于是竭尽全力避开了他。

那跟他从前去做弥撒不太一样：教堂看上去平凡朴素，只有墙上的一个大十字架和一个用来放布道台的平台，但唱诗班的赞美诗棒极了。礼拜堂里的所有人都知道歌词，随着音乐打着节拍，摇摆着身体。Steve本来应该觉得尴尬和格格不入的，但Sam就在他身边，而Sam属于这里。甚至连讲道的内容听起来都像是音乐一样充满韵律，人们都积极地参与其中，和牧师大声应和着。

然后，窃窃私语的声音渐渐在屋子里蔓延开来：人们最初注意到他只是因为他大概是屋里仅有的四个白人之一，但后来他们再定睛一看，就看到了他和Sam两个人。Steve绷紧了肩膀，做好了忍受洞察计划带来的一切冷语和责难的准备，但出乎他意料的是，牧师在台前开了口：“好啦，我知道你们已经憋不住了：没错，今天在座的还有两个我们的国家英雄。现在让我们同声感谢上主，感谢主把他们平安带回我们中间，让我们祈祷他永远能让英雄们留在我们身边，保佑英雄的兄弟姊妹。”

人们齐声念诵“阿门”的声音回荡在他耳边，Steve觉得自己的眼睛在刺痛，痛苦而灼热：唱诗班的人又唱起了颂歌，大家自发地加入其中，洪亮地唱着the storm is passing over。Steve觉得自己无法面对这一切，只能死死地盯着地板上的一块污渍。然而，Sam的一只手就放在他的腰上，温暖的体温透过他单薄的衬衫，那坚实可靠的感觉就像即使承受一场雷击也无需畏惧。

但后来这就只能让事情变得更糟了。领过圣餐之后，在友好地围拢过来的人群中，Sam始终在他身边，一只手搭在他身上：让他们牢牢地联系在一起。Steve想要躲开，或者希望自己能强迫自己躲开，他知道这才是唯一正确的选择，但他无法承受。他像行尸走肉一样机械地和人们寒暄，握手，反反复复地道谢，根本不知道自己在做什么。虽然他看上去仿佛并不孤独，因为他并不是独自一人，但其实他还是孑然一身。

因为这些插曲，他们在弥撒之后花了快一个小时才回到停车场。Steve机械地帮Sam一家把孩子们抱上了车，接着回到自己的车里；Sam坐上了驾驶座，悄声说：“跟我说实话吧，你还想去动物园吗？不想的话没关系的，他们可以自己去，不用我们跟着。”

Steve透过风挡玻璃盯着窗外：“不。”他觉得自己的喉咙干涩得说不出话。

Sam只是点了点头，给他姨妈发了条短信，接着发动车子直接往外婆家去了。只有他们两个人走进屋里的感觉有点诡异和空虚，Steve径直穿过门厅走向后院，一会儿也没有停留。他在门廊的台阶上坐下来，把身子蜷缩起来。Sam走出屋子，在他身边坐了下来。他们的大腿紧挨在一起，肩膀不时碰上对方。Steve想要靠在他身上，他想转过身去把自己的脸埋在Sam胸前，想拉着Sam一起倒进柔软的草地里，用双手抚遍他的全身，宣示自己的所有权。他紧紧攥着的拳头按在大腿上，克制着碰触Sam的冲动，而Sam开了口：“好吧，见鬼了。过来。”说着，他抓着他的肩膀，把他拉进了一个吻。

Steve绝望地回应了这个吻。即便他正吻着Sam，这一切仍然让他觉得有点负罪感：他觉得自己像个小偷，试图拿走原本不属于他的东西，他紧握成拳的双手还隔在他和Sam胸口之间。Sam支撑着他的重量，在亲吻的间隙柔声低语“有我在呢，交给我吧”，这让Steve全身上下都抖得像风中的一片叶子。他的脱力地放开了紧握的双手，转而颤抖着环住了Sam的身体。

Sam轻轻抚摸着他的背，“来吧。咱们到楼上去，”他说着站起身，把Steve也拉了起来。Steve跌跌撞撞地跟着他爬上了楼梯，彻彻底底地屈服于自己的自私之下，试着让自己不要思考。阳光透过窗子照进屋里，把窄小的床上铺着的床单晒得温暖起来。Steve仰躺在床上，用颤抖的双手帮着Sam脱掉了自己的衣服，大大地分开了双腿，抬起腰来把屁股凑向Sam手边，气喘吁吁而又充满渴望。

“你真的准备好了？”Sam俯下身温柔地问，他的表情异常认真。

“拜托，”Steve说，这是他现在能给出唯一的答案，能为他付出的一切给出的唯一回报。“求你了，Sam，哦，天哪……”Sam托起Steve的屁股，让Steve的双腿勾住自己的腰侧，接着长驱直入。Sam在占有(taking)他——你愿意接受这个男人吗(take this man)，Steve脑海里突然浮现出这句婚礼上神父的话，汹涌的快感淹没了他，冲得他头晕目眩，他呼出一口气，就这么射了出来——让他全身都颤抖不已的高潮席卷了他，让他痉挛起来，接着让他无力地瘫软在枕头里。

高潮过后的他感觉平复了一点，也轻松了下来，他终于又能呼吸了。而Sam的性器还楔在他的身体里，温柔地进出着，等待着他缓过气来，强壮的双手揉弄着Steve的大腿。Steve呻吟了一声，猛地坐起身来，跨坐在Sam身上把那根肉棒直吞到底，他已经又被撩拨得硬了起来。他弯下身去，用一个吻堵住了Sam的一声抽气。

“哇噢，好吧，”Sam上气不接下气地在他唇边喃喃地说，温情脉脉的声音里带着笑意。他的双手充满保护欲地扶着Steve的侧腰，天哪，Steve简直没法拒绝这个。他简直想不出之前在发现自己可能有机会得到这一切以后，自己到底是怎么坚持住——好吧，不到二十四小时没屈服的。不过即使是这么短暂的等待，现在来看也似乎完全没有必要了。

“我不应该让你这么干的，”Steve说，把自己的额头和Sam的抵在一起，“Sam，你应该——”

“应该有权自己决定我想要什么，”Sam抚摸着Steve的背，冷静而坚定地说。“你如果打算为此表示一下赞赏嘛，我倒是不打算拦你。”他意味深长地给了Steve的后穴一记结结实实的戳刺，Steve正笑着，冷不防被这正中红心的一下逼出了一声喘息。但一切都不要紧了，他现在有了一个任务目标，他能做到的。他扶着Sam的肩膀支撑着自己，开始上上下下地动着腰部，甜蜜地折磨起他来。

他们一直干了将近两个小时。中途他们从床上滚到了地板上，但他们就那么在那儿继续了下去，谁都没停下来。Steve已经沉醉在快感和幸福中，每一次Sam亲昵地用鼻尖蹭过他的皮肤的时候，每一次他的双手充满占有欲地游走在他的腿上和胸前的时候，一波又一波的愉悦都在他的身体深处爆发开来。Sam在他的耳边喃喃地说：“哥们，我简直不知道以后每天早上还舍不舍得让你离开我的床了。”

“那就别让我起来，”Steve晕陶陶地随口答道，他仰躺在地板上，一条腿还架在Sam肩上，还在被狠狠地操着。他爱死这种感觉了：Sam真实地存在于他身边，被他的身体紧紧包裹着，每一记戳刺都像在在对他说“没错，你是我的，是的”。

“唔，”Sam说，他的声音低沉愉悦，而又带着一点欲望导致的沙哑。“特殊情况下倒是没准可以考虑一下。”

“对我来说是没什么问题，”Steve说。

最终他们只好放弃了。他们已经提不起力气起身挤进一张小床上了，他们就那么一块儿乱七八糟地摊平在地板上，汗津津乱糟糟的，身上盖着他们刚刚拽下来的床单。Sam用指尖一下下抚摸着Steve的后背，手指轻柔地在他的皮肤上滑来滑去。Steve把头枕在Sam的肩膀上，大口地喘着气，感觉踏实而平静。“所以到底是什么碰到你的小开关了？”Sam说，他的声音让胸腔震动着，“我倒不是抱怨什么啦。”

Steve充满罪恶感地畏缩了一下。“我，呃。昨天。我不小心听到你和你外婆说到——”

“Steve Rogers，你是个偷听狂吗？我可有点震惊了，”Sam说。“你到底怎么做到的？我都没听到你的动静。”

“我把楼上洗手间的窗户打开了，”Steve坦白道。

Sam冲着天花板皱了皱眉。“那玩意从我九岁大的时候就被卡住打不开来着，”他说。然后他噗嗤笑了起来。“也对，看我这是跟谁说话呢。”

“你怎么知道——”

“光早饭之前那一会儿，你就至少十次透过你的小睫毛对我露出了那种‘空气人你好啊’的表情；而且你突然就改掉了原来那些动手动脚的小毛病，每次我一靠近到一臂距离之内的时候，你看起来就像要跟自己打一架好让自己别伸手碰我似的。你说我还需要用什么造火箭的高科技才能搞清楚这到底是怎么回事吗？”

Steve呻吟了一声。“Sam，”他开了口，而接着又沉默了下来。他不应该道歉，他甚至不应该觉得抱歉。

“我知道现在你的处境很艰难，”Sam说。“那也是为什么我之前决定不要现在把这个问题摆出来。但我想从你身上得到的，既是锦上添花，也是雪上加霜。就现在而言，对你来说会让事情更糟糕，或许有一天这对我来说也不会是件好事。我跟我家的那帮人说过，如果现在在外面凄惨地颠沛流离的那个人是Riley的话，你也会跟我一起上路的。你觉得我是骗他们的吗？”

“没有，”Steve终于逼着自己发出了一个音节，他觉得自己喉咙发紧。

Sam点了点头。“那不就得了，”他说，好像这真是件多简单的事情一样，而Steve觉得自己好像真的要相信这件事或许能简单起来了。他又吻了吻Steve：“来吧，咱们最好在他们回来之前清理干净。有那么些事情可是奶奶辈的人不会想知道滴。”  
   
他们轮流冲了个澡，迅速地把罪证丢进洗衣机里。大门打开的那一瞬间，烘干机的蜂鸣声正好刚刚停下。Steve胡乱抓起那堆床单一路狂奔到楼上：那帮孩子们从卧室门口冒出来的时候，他们刚勉强铺好床（恐怕跟部队要求的内务整理规范相去甚远了），

“嘿！谁想再玩一会儿天空母舰？”他急匆匆地说，慌不择路地选了个最立竿见影的法子。所以结局是他付出了沉重的代价，又花了整整两个小时跟叽叽喳喳的孩子们继续那场必输的战斗，但鉴于这样他就用不着面对成年人们的眼神了，这也还算值得。

过了一阵子，Sam探出头来说：“嘿，同志们，我马上就要去订晚饭的披萨了——”孩子们中顿时爆发出一阵欢呼，所有人马上七嘴八舌地报了起码有十二种配料出来，最后Sam只好举起一只手，“每人只能点一种”，他一边说，一边逐个点着每个孩子，他们依次嚷着蘑菇、意大利辣香肠-香肠，然后Jerusha叫道：“凤尾鱼！”其他孩子们发出一阵嘘声。

“你根本不喜欢那个！”Miriam说，“你就只是喜欢说这个词！”

“凤尾鱼！”Jerusha挑衅地喊。

“好吧，我们来一块凤尾鱼的，”Sam咧开嘴笑着说，看向了Steve。

“西兰花的，”Steve说，这让四个孩子对他露出了一副恶心的表情。“你知道吗，你们这些孩子根本不知道你们能吃到这个有多幸福。我长身体的时候整年都吃不到绿色蔬菜呢。”

然而孩子们纷纷对此表示无动于衷。“讨厌~”Jeb说。

“到我回来之前你们都可以随便折磨他，”Sam愉快地对孩子们说。

“真是谢谢你了啊！”孩子们一拥而上攻击他的两腿，把他掀翻在地的时候，Steve哀嚎道。Sam快活地冲他挥了挥手，头也不回地跑了。

几分钟之后他终于被解救出来，但相当不情不愿：Ruth出现在后院的门廊上，把孩子们赶进屋去洗手准备吃晚饭，而给他的命令则是“坐下来，跟老太太做个伴”。她拿着那件还没织完的毛衣坐进她的椅子里，Steve紧张地坐在另一张椅子上，绞尽脑汁地想找个能别把自己带到坑里去的话题。

在他有机会想出个头绪之前，她就已经先开了口：“你已经见过Sam的妈妈了，我知道。”

“一个月以前的事，”Steve说。当时纽约有过几个目击报告，但他们赶到的时候，什么也米找到：不可靠的目击证人，基于Steve让警察四处张贴的Bucky的面部素描画像的一瞥，地点甚至都不在布鲁克林。

他们顺道路过Sam妈妈家的时候去打了个招呼，就在他们出城的路上，但Steve当时并没有什么心情。纽约一直以来都是他自己最后的隐秘的希望：他希望有一线可能让Bucky脑子里还残留着的那一点记忆还够把他牵引向他的家，而兜里揣着三份不同的目击报告，Steve走出EI的时候满心希望能看到Bucky就站在外面等着他，在篱笆投下的阴影里。但到处都没有任何他出现过的迹象，在他老家附近的邻居们也没人看到过有一只银手的男人。

失去最后的一线希望让人心碎，他不得不面对这样一种可能，阻止冬日战士杀死他的可能只是Hydra植入他内部的程序里一处临时的空白。那天的整个晚上，Steve都坐在汽车旅馆两张窄床中间的地板上，失声痛哭着，一遍又一遍悲恸地叫着Bucky的名字，试图用三大瓶为实际和Sam搂着他肩膀的双臂让痛哭变得麻木一点。威士忌毫无帮助，但Sam起了作用。

Steve低下头看着自己的手。“我知道，”他犹豫地说，因为有些话应该由他亲自对Sam的家人说出来，“我知道，如果让你们为他选择一个人——那肯定不会是我。”

“一个1918年出生的天主教白人男孩？”Ruth干巴巴地说。“好吧，不，亲爱的，要说我们能想到有怎么一天，那肯定是骗人的。不过那其实也无所谓，对你们两个来说。”她放下了手里打的毛线，叹了口气。“你之前在纽约搅进去的那个烂摊子——好吧，新闻里一播出来，Sam就赶过去了。他第一时间去了现场，帮着从废墟里把人挖出来，在那边待了三个月，给人做顾问，帮人们恢复正常秩序。”

Steve点了点头。他不知道这件事，但这一点也不让他惊讶。

“他是会在别人都往外逃的时候自己往里冲的那种人，”她说，“你也是。在纳粹和外星人开枪扫射你们的时候，我倒是不觉得需要担心你们的邻居会如何对待你们了。会让你们日子不好过的那种人，他们会忙着往你们的身后躲。这其实都不是我关心的事情。”

Steve深吸了一口气。“但你还有一件要关心的事，”他说。

她沉默了一会儿。“我不知道该不该说，”她说，“Sam可能会生我的气，他也有权因为这事生气。他已经是个成年人了，他有权希望我相信他的判断，我也确实相信他。”

“如果有什么问题问出来能让你感觉好点，”Steve说，“我倒希望你问出来。那也能让我自己感觉好过一点。如果我还能做得到的话。”

“我知道你是个好人，”她说。“有些东西在你心里的位置是要排在Sam之前的，他自己也会把这些排在自己以前。但对他来说，排在他自己之前的清单相当长。我猜我担心的是，这意味着对你来说他永远不会是排在第一位的。”

“我想让他成为我心里的第一位，”Steve低声说。“我想要——给他一切。”

她点了点头。“好吧，这起码是个开始。”

前门打开了。“于是你们都想要西兰花-凤尾鱼-菠萝披萨，是不？”Sam喊道，孩子们抗议地叫着冲下楼去，直到打开披萨纸盒才安静下来。Sam已经专门给Steve留出了一大份带西兰花的，孩子们吃到了他们想要的没被蔬菜玷污的纯肉披萨。Jersha的那块有一小片凤尾鱼在上面，她吃了一口，洋洋得意地说道：“我就喜欢凤尾鱼”，然后噗地一下把那块凤尾鱼吐到了盘子外面，才开始接着吃。

Sam咧着嘴对Steve笑起来，递给他一罐冰啤酒，在桌子底下用自己的大腿紧紧贴着Steve的。这隐秘的肢体接触让Steve又羞得全身都泛起了可爱的粉红色，还时不时地朝桌对面投去充满罪恶感的一瞥，而对面的女士们都一副挣扎在略有点尴尬和憋笑之间的样子。

“我现在可没法带你私奔到哪去跟你立刻来一发，”Sam在他耳边悄声说，也努力控制着自己声音里的笑意。

“我有什么办法嘛，”Steve从牙缝里答道，埋头假装专注于自己的披萨，其实只是想藏起自己的脸，他眨着眼睛想忍住眼睛里突如其来的刺痛感，因为经过那一切的一切，或许最终这真的可能就是这么简单。   
#  
第二天早上——头天晚上，他们关上房门互相看了看，又看了看隔开他们的房间和儿童卧室的那堵墙，又互相看了看对方。“你觉得我们能不出声吗？”Sam狐疑地说。

“不可能。”Steve说。

“不可能。”Sam叹着气表示同意。所以他们直接上床睡觉了。第二天早上他们醒过来，看着房间另一头的对方，Sam对他露出一个微笑，睡意朦胧而又温暖。Steve不由自主地从床上爬起来，跑到他的身边索要一个吻。Sam的手捧着他的脸，他最终又倒回了床上，两个人都小声呻吟着，身体互相磨蹭着，意识到事情真是要糟。

“好了，”Sam说，“咱们必须得起来了。”

“好吧，”Steve随口答道。他们又继续吻到一阵乒乒乓乓的激烈敲门声响起来为止，随之而来的是一串咯咯的笑声，Jerusha微弱的声音问：“现在我们能进来了嘛？”Steve几乎是从Sam身上弹起来的，他飞速冲到房间另一头自己的床上，勉强赶在孩子们一股脑冲进来之前拽起了被单。Lena的大女儿Arpah跟在孩子们后面，龇着牙朝他们笑，Sam半真半假地怒视着她。

“别对我露出那种表情，”她一边哈哈大笑着走出去，一边说道，“你知道居家守则的。”

“居家守则说什么了？”Steve一边挣扎着企图拽着被单盖住自己，一边问Sam——孩子们都爬到两张床上疯狂地蹦蹦跳跳呢。

“除非正式说明理由，否则不得锁门，”Sam郁闷地回答。“在美国这么民主的国家都不能保留个隐私权了！”他冲着已经走掉的Arpah嚷道。

“借口，都是借口！”楼下传来幸灾乐祸的回应。

他们下楼吃过了早饭，然后抱着黄页电话簿和一份本地地图一屁股坐回客厅里，挨家逐个地给那个汽车旅馆周边的五金店打电话。他们一直打到距离汽车旅馆距离15公里的店子也一无所获，当Steve已经开始失去希望的时候，电话那边的家伙说：“机械钻？65.93美元？那是我们家B&D牌子的税后价，我记得我之前刚补过一次那个的货。等一下，我去查查记录。是上周的事吗？”

“周三以后的事，”Steve说着，在沙发里坐直了身子，他的心脏狂跳起来，十分钟之后店员回来了，他捡起电话告诉Steve：“没错，我们上周四卖掉了倒数第二个存货。嘿，Ricky！”他在招呼他那边的什么人。“你记得周四卖掉过一个B&D不？”过了一会儿他又回到了电话线上：“没错，他还记得，说那家伙是个怪咖，带着一只手套，跟迈克尔杰克逊之类的似的。”

“你还——你还有销售记录吗？”Steve问道，他的手已经几乎在发抖了。

店员迟疑了一下。“这个——你说你是干什么的来着？这，算是，警方调查吗？”

“这样吧，”Steve说，“我十五分钟以后就到，到时候你可以自己决定给我看一下合不合适。”

“或者你要掀掉一个五金店偷走他们的销售记录？”Steve挂断电话以后，Sam干巴巴地说，但手里已经拿起了车钥匙。“不不不，老兄，我来开车。你就稳当点在副驾上坐好，别给自己搞出过度呼吸之类的就谢天谢地了。”

事实证明，五金店老板觉得给美国队长看看销售记录没啥问题。Steve一把抓过那张纸，开始给Natasha读上面的信用卡号码，都没来得及说句谢谢。“我会查查这个的，”她说，“别把希望值放得太高，Rogers。他目前还没露出过任何马脚。他恐怕不会用一张卡两次。”

“如果他没再用过，你还能查到什么别的吗？”Steve问。

“如果我查到了，会告诉你的。”她说着，挂掉了电话。

Sam安抚地把一只手按在他的肩膀上。“来吧，”他说，“咱们还得带孩子们去公园呢。”

他们喂了喂鸭子，玩了几个小时的捉迷藏和足球，直到下午两点左右Jerusha突然像开关被关掉一样睡了过去，等到被抱回车上的时候，她已经睡得死死的了。回到大房子那边以后，Steve已经放弃装作没有在等电话铃声响起的样子了，他呆坐在沙发上，死死盯着自己的手机。他去吃了晚饭，而这只是单纯因为他什么时候都能吃得下，然后就又回到了客厅，孩子们洗澡和去睡觉的声音成了他的背景音乐。最终一切声音都静了下去，Sam走进来，抱着自己的笔记本电脑坐在他身边，他的手搭在Steve的大腿上，带着一点安慰意味地保持着沉默。Steve闭上了眼睛，放任自己向后倚进沙发里，让自己的头靠在Sam肩膀上。

他迷迷糊糊地睡着了，大概一小时之后又猛然惊醒过来，窗外的天色已经黑下来了，门廊上的灯已经关掉了，楼上传来电视模糊的声音。在他身边，Sam坐直了身子，眨着眼睛用一只手揉了揉脸。电话铃声正响着，屏幕上显示的是个无法追踪的号码。Steve一把把它抓了起来：“Natasha？”

“是我，”她说。“恭喜，你们中大奖了。”

“他又用了那张卡？等等，”他说着，把手机调成了扬声器模式，这样Sam也能听得见。“好了，咱们接着说。”

“没有，他当然不会那么干的。”她答道。“不过我追着那个卡号发现了三个月之前一个在线零售商的数据库外泄。他们被一个信用卡非法交易组织给黑了：那是个在弗罗里达活动的俄罗斯黑帮，专门在东海岸一带搞点买卖信用卡号的交易。”

“弗罗里达的什么地方？”Steve抓起纸笔问。

“别急着开始安排下一站目的地，”她说，“他们在保护客户隐私这方面口碑不错，不过我还是说服他们提供合作了。”

“怎么说服的？”Steve问。

“我给了他们不少Stark的钱，”她说。“不是所有事情都得搞得那么复杂的。”

“喔，”Steve说，心里有点不爽——那些家伙都是恶棍，从普通人那里偷钱——

“这算是不满么？”Natasha说，声音里有点尖锐的意味，Steve畏缩了一下。“不是，”他低眉顺眼地答道。

“很好，”她说。“因为你家那位哥们儿都是大批量购买的。他一次性全款支付买了一千多个卡号，钱是从一个离岸账户转给他们的，那个账户我非常确定是Hydra的。他们把所有卡号的清单都给我了，你们那边有打印机么？”

“有，”Sam回答道，瞥了一眼屋子角落里电脑边上的那台打印机。“需要我们配合做什么吗？”

“你的笔记本电话跟打印机连在同一个网络上吗？”她问道。“啊不用管了，我看到了。点一下‘同意’，”她补上了一句，一个对话框在Sam的屏幕上弹出来。他点了“同意”按钮，过了一会儿，打印机嗖嗖地运转了起来。“我会把他已经用过的所有卡片的交易发生地做成地图发给你们。”

Sam站起身去拿打印的纸页，她继续说了下去。“我已经监视了他上一批号码里剩余的23个。如果他用了其中任何一张，我会收到通知的。”

“能有多快？”Steve急切地问，凑得离手机更近了。

“这就没法知道了，”她说。“从过去来看，一般两次交易之间会间隔两周左右。他可能用其中某些套过现。”

“最后一次交易呢？”

“那是酒吧事件之前的晚上——等等，我看一下具体信息。”

电话里的声音消失了。Steve把两手插进头发里。他们之前已经那么他妈的近了——突然之间，Sam从他身边冲了出去，他穿过客厅跑进走廊里，大声喊着：“Arpah! Maya! 马上把孩子们弄起来！Lena姨妈！”

Steve站起身来，他的心脏又在狂跳了。“Sam，到底发生了什——”

Sam转过身来，脸色非常恐怖地把从打印机那拿过来的纸页推到他面前。Steve接了过来看了看。Natasha把地点标志的颜色按日期编排了一下，地图上有些颜色很淡的点日子比较久，散乱地沿着东海岸分布，隐没在一些不知名的地点。但最新的那些，深色的点，集中在三个大的区域：纽约、亚特兰大，以及一个就在费城郊外的地方，每一个区域里的点都能组成一个圈。

Sam指着三处圆圈的中心：“那处是我妈妈家。那处是我姐姐Darlene的家。还有那处——就是这里。”他直截了当地说。  
 

Steve的双手把沙发上铺着的单子攥得变了形，他甚至不敢抬头看Sam的脸。惊恐让他的喉咙里仿佛拧出了一个结，他一直以来想象过的每一个最坏情况都分崩离析起来，和现实比起来，它们简直就像小孩对鬼怪或者影子的恐惧一样，愚蠢又有那么一点可笑——他从来没想过事情还能糟成现在这个样子。楼下有人嚷嚷着问了些什么问题：Ruth、Lena，其他人。Sam一边转过身往走廊里走去，一边冲着楼下喊了回去。Steve僵硬地站在原地，动弹不得。

“我们运气不太好，最后一次消费记录发生在酒吧事件之前两天，”Natasha的声音打破了沉默。“他去了一家军品店，买了一个激光瞄准器和一把刀，还有一条裤子。没什么有用的信息。那家店离你们现在的位置大约五公里——出什么事了？”她尖锐地问。

Steve几乎说不出话来。“是——Sam，”他勉强答道，声音听上去支离破碎。“Bucky的刷卡记录组成的那些圈，它们围绕着Sam的家人。Bucky他——他在——”

Natasha叫道：“阻止他！”Steve畏缩了一下，他觉得身边的世界像是游移旋转着，令人作呕。“Sam！”Natasha大喊起来，声音从手机里传出来，听上去濒临破碎。“Sam！阻止他！”她对Steve说。“别让他开灯，别让他带着他们乱跑。”

Sam的身影出现在门口，他皱着眉：“她说什么呢？”

“Sam！别表现出任何变化，”她说。“别表现出任何你已经发现自己被监视的迹象。那一类的举动可能是自动激发刺杀任务的导火索，取决于他觉得他现在的任务参数如何，你现在真正需要做的就是表现得尽可能和平时一样。”

“那不可能，”Sam答道。“房子里还有孩子，Natasha！”

“你觉得引发冬兵的袭击你就能保证他们的安全了？”她说。Sam把手放在自己的屁股上，低下头深吸了一口气。“现在听我说。你那边有没有地下室？最好是不带窗子的那种。”

“有。”

“很好，”她说，“灯原来是什么样子就让它们保持原状。关上儿童房的百叶窗，然后把他们带到地下室去，别让他们进入任何从窗子可以看到的范围。对成年人们也是一样，但必须等到他们通常睡觉的时间再开始行动。然后把地下室的入口盖好，老老实实呆着。我四小时之内带一个满编制特战队赶到那边，同事也会派队伍到你妈妈和姐姐的地址去。在我赶到之前什么也别做。我已经上路了。”

这个计划还算有帮助，多少有一点点。Steve带着点孤注一掷的意味，强迫自己一门心思扑在计划的实施上。他和Sam行动得很快，没有一句废话，直接顺着从窗外看不到的地方溜进大人们的卧室，告诉他们发生了什么事。“我去关孩子们屋里的百叶窗，”Maya说。她的任务完成之后，他们把孩子们转移到了楼下。Jerusha在Steve抱起她来的时候甚至动都没动过一下，而Miriam迷迷糊糊地问：“咱们是要开睡衣party吗？”四个孩子全都又在Sam用地下室里翻腾出来的毯子、睡袋和冬大衣铺成的小窝里睡着了。

夜很快深了，时间已经过了十一点钟。剩下的家庭成员一个个关掉了房间里的等，小心翼翼地从黑洞洞的房间里匍匐着爬出来，下到地下室里。Steve紧挨着地下室的门坐在走廊里，胳膊搭在膝盖上，低着头。他能听到台阶下面Sam的声音。他从地下室里锁着的橱子里拿来了一把散弹枪和一把猎枪，正在教Arpah和Maya如何开火。

Steve觉得几乎无法呼吸，他的整个身体就像一个握紧的拳头。他记得这种感觉，他的肺在肋骨后面垂死挣扎，在体内紧紧收缩着，像被紧紧困住一样。现在的感觉和当时几乎一样。他的思绪在原地无休止地打转，他之前一直告诉自己Bucky曾经放了他，救了他，自己是不是一直都只是在自欺欺人而已？

Sam慢慢爬上楼来，在他身边坐了下来，散弹枪倚在他们中间的墙上，一伸手就能够到。前门外的灯光闪烁着透过玻璃照进来，在金属桶子上折射出一点微光。整间房子寂静无声，客厅天花板上的吊扇轻柔地转着，发出微弱的飕飕声，玄关老旧的大钟滴滴答答地走着，偶尔有车子从外面的街上经过，头灯的光照进屋里。

Steve口袋里的手机震动起来，他猛地弹了起来，掏出它来看：Natasha又来了个电话。“你们可以放松一下了，”她说，“他这会儿不在你们那边。刚刚有一个号码被激活了，在离你们两公里的地方——”

“地址是哪儿？”Steve急切地问，而Natasha迟疑了一下。“哪儿？”

“Belleview Lane的Royalton 汽车之家旁边的一个ATM机。Rogers，等我到了再——”

“尽快赶过来，”他说着，挂断了电话。他的手紧紧攥着手机，他站起身来，Sam也一起站了起来。Steve吞了一下口水。“我得去追他，”他坚决地说。

“我知道，”Sam说。“很抱歉我没法跟你一起去。”

Steve依旧不敢正视Sam的脸。“我不会让——我不会让他伤害他们的，”他告诉地板，“我保证，Sam。”他的声音听起来发紧。

Sam沉默了一会儿没有开口。“你觉得这还用你告诉我？”他说。

Steve退缩了一下。Sam伸出手，把他的身子扳过来，挑起他的下巴让他对上Sam的眼睛：他的眼睛里没有任何愤怒的意味，而那里的担忧几乎要比愤怒更能要了Steve的命。“我知道你会阻止他的，”Sam平静地说，“那个我们四处追踪的人，那个你爱过的人，他会希望你能阻止他。你会为他做这一切。那都不是你需要对我保证的，Steve。你得对我保证那之后你会回来。”

突然之间，Steve好像又置身于天空母舰上那个恐怖的时刻，那场野蛮的战斗，不得不——不得不亲手伤害Bucky，在了解到Bucky身上发生过的一切，他们对他做过的一切之后，Steve自己最终还是在伤害他，作为Bucky唯一一个能信任、能依靠的人，唯一一个本应该安慰他的人，却在让Bucky的手臂发出令人作呕的脱臼的声音，听着他的惨叫——

他想要让自己觉得恶心，他想要——对Bucky做了那种事的人不配——不配——Steve抽了一口气，发出一声抽泣。

“我知道我在对你提什么要求，”Sam说。“你承受过的每一件事，我知道这已经要超过你的承受能力了。但无论如何我还是提了这个要求。我知道这会很困难。这可能很困难，这在很长一段时间里都可能很困难。但我需要你回到我身边。你能答应我这件事吗？”

滚热的泪水顺着Steve的脸颊流下来，天哪，这永远都会是个艰难的抉择。他从没想象过这样的情景，因为他承受不了。他无法承受被抛下，再次独自一人，在他被迫再一次把Bucky赶进黑暗之中以后。他想让自己消失，他想放弃。然而他不是独自一人。但现在他已经不再是独自一人了， 如果他能信守自己的诺言，如果在他把Sam所能奉献的一切照单全收的时候，他自己也抱着同样的想法。

Steve踉踉跄跄地朝Sam跨了一步，扑进他的怀里，而Sam抱住了他，把他搂得更紧了。“我答应你，”Steve说，他的声音颤抖着，“Sam，我答应你。”他捧起Sam的脸用力拼命地吻了他最后一次，然后他强迫自己从那双温暖的手臂里挣脱出来，从前门溜了出去，带走了筐子里的车钥匙。  
   
#

那个汽车旅馆显得肮脏破败而又廉价。当班的前台是个呵欠连天的十几岁小孩，正在手机上玩着什么哔哔哔哔的游戏。角落里脏兮兮的ATM机顶上摆着一块小牌子，上面写着小费五块。“有人刚刚在这儿租了一间房，”Steve说，“十分钟之前，用的是他从那台机子里取的现金。”

“哥们儿，那可太恐怖了，你是，那种国安局或者什么玩意儿的吗？”那个年轻人说，连头都没抬一下。“听说过隐私么？”

Steve用两个拳头狠狠砸在柜台上。整个柜台都抖了一下，用来摆名片的金鱼缸在重击之下跳了一跳。那个年轻人跳了起来，瞪大了眼睛往后退去，然后直勾勾地盯着他。“哪间？”Steve野蛮地问。年轻人吞了口口水，尖叫着答道：“14号”，然后用一只哆哆嗦嗦的手把管理员清洁钥匙递给了Steve。

Steve把盾挂在胳膊上，小心翼翼地逼近那个房间。帘子是放下的，门也锁住了。他打开门锁等了一会儿，但什么也没发生；接着他用盾牌的边缘卡住门框，飞快地撬开了门。门闩被弹飞到了墙上，门晃晃悠悠地打开了，让停车场上的灯光照进昏暗的屋里：床上只有一个行李袋，一件连帽外套和手套被丢在行李袋边上，桌子上放着一台笔记本电脑，淋浴的水流声从关着的浴室门后传出来。Steve站在Bucky的房间里，心脏砰砰砰地狂跳不已。

他打开了一盏灯，往行李袋里看了看。那里铺着薄薄一层衣服，一个装满现金的自封袋，还有另一个装满护照的。剩下的内容都是都是武器：一把拆解成零件的狙击步枪，三把手枪，六把尺寸不一的刀。袋子里还有一堆绳子、一些扣绳和手铐。Steve捡起了扣绳、手铐和其中一把手枪，把其他几把都退了膛，把整个行李袋丢到了门外。然后他关上了门，重新锁上了电子锁。

他碰了碰那台笔记本电脑，它还没休眠多久，没跳到那个密码输入界面。桌面上有几个文件夹，里边装满了照片和文件：退税证明、房契、银行账户还有水电费账单；出生证明、死亡证明和结婚证；详细的报告和成千上万张最平常不过的生活照，从去杂货店购物到去洗衣房的都有，简直就是显微镜观察下的Sam家人的生活。文件夹里还有孩子们在那个见鬼的动物园的照片，Jerusha仰着脸跟一只老虎合影。Steve吞咽了一下，那个让人恶心的结仿佛又回到了喉咙深处。他合上了电脑的盖子。

水流声停了下来。Steve站到了台灯前，盾握在手里。过了一会儿，Bucky从浴室门里闪身出来，一把刀子径直飞向台灯的方向。Steve用盾打飞了它，用枪直指着Bucky的头。在这间狭小的汽车旅馆房间里，他们之间的距离不过十英尺，他不可能会打偏的。“别动，”他说，声音听起来紧绷绷的，“别动。”

Bucky一动不动地站了一会儿，但看上去蓄势待发。他已经穿上了裤子和靴子，但头发还披散着，水滴滴答答地顺着脸边滴下来。他的另一把刀握在那只金属手里。接着，突然之间他放松了下来，站直了身子。“操，”他说，“是那些信用卡，嗯？我还以为我付他们的钱已经足够让他们闭上嘴了。”

Bucky听起来——他听起来实在太像Bucky了。Steve还没对他信任到愿意接他的话。他对着床上那袋扣绳抬了抬下巴：“把另一把刀扔到床上去，把你的脚踝绑起来，铐上那只金属手。”  
Bucky shrugged a little with one shoulder and didn’t move. “Then what?”  
Bucky耸了耸一边肩膀，没动地方：“然后呢？”

“等干完这些，我会想出来然后怎么办的。”Steve冷酷地说。

Bucky嗤笑了一声：“身披星条的男人胸中没了计划，”他说着，脸上露出了一点微笑，但那笑容一闪而逝。“这可不是什么好主意，Steve。”

“等你把自己捆好了，你可以试试说服我，”Steve说。他的枪口一动不动，但他不由得想这么说，“拜托。求你别逼我——”

Bucky咬牙切齿地嘟囔了些什么，用的是俄语，但Steve敢说那肯定是骂人话。然后突然之间Bucky扔出了匕首——它旋转着稳稳地插进了床上方的墙里，接着他拿起一根扣绳，弯下腰绑上了自己的脚踝。Steve一瞬不瞬地盯着他，但Bucky没打算作弊，他把扣环拉得很紧，然后把手铐的一边铐在那只金属手上，转过身去把两只手并拢放在背后。Steve慢慢地靠过去，密切注意着他的每一下动作。他的手几乎要发抖了，但他还是成功地伸出手去，把另一边手铐在Bucky的手腕上扣拢压紧。  
“Hey, ow,” Bucky said, grumbling, just like himself, and Steve suddenly wanted to — to punch him in the face; he grabbed Bucky by the shoulders and turned him around and shoved him down on the bed.  
“嘿，嗷，”Bucky嘟囔着抱怨道，就像那个他自己，而Steve突然想——想给他脸上来一拳。他抓着Bucky的肩膀让他转过身来，把他推倒在床上。

“你他妈到底在干什么？”他说，“你——”他哽住了，大大地抽了一口气，才接着说了下去：“你还记得我吗？”

Bucky翻了个货真价实的白眼：“James Buchanan Barnes，番号——”

“天哪！”Steve叫道。

“没错，我记得，”Bucky斩钉截铁地说，“我特么完完整整地记得一大堆东西呢，因为貌似这个什么超级士兵精华液对你能起的一大作用就是把你修啊修啊的一直修下去，一旦你的脑子不再每隔几个月就被油炸一把，它就开始恢复正常了。我记得你，记得Mamma Leone的店，记得我的48位Hydra密码。我还记得我杀过六十三个公民，好吧，你这个见鬼的混蛋，我都记着呢。这就是你想听到的吗？”

说到最后他已经是在吼了，而Steve浑身发抖，打心眼里觉得自己的胃都要翻出来了。“没错！我就想听这个！为了听到这个我愿意出卖灵魂，你这个混球！这都好几个月了，你一直知道——你知道我会——”

“你会什么？”Bucky说，“会帮我？我不需要帮助好不好？我好着呢。我要干的那些事情，你不会被牵扯进来。”

“那又是什么事？”Steve说，“你要干什么？”

“把Hydra烧成白地。”Bucky面无表情地说。

“哦，好吧，”Steve说着，音调又提高了起来，“因为我肯定不会想参与到那——”

Bucky直直望进他的眼睛里，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线，他的眼神对Steve来说全然是陌生的，他突然之间变成了别的人，一个谋杀了六十三个人的杀手。“你不会想参与的，”冬兵冷冷地说，话里的温度突然像是降到了零下三十度。“不会是我会采取的那种方式。”

Steve倒退了一步，试着冷静下来。Bucky根本不是没事了，他可能听上去像那个本来的自己，他可能几乎已经恢复成以前的自己了，他可能又是一个完整的人，甚至脑子可能恢复了正常工作，但那离没事还有很远的距离，而对他大喊大叫对于改善现在的状况不会有任何帮助。他突然有点遗憾没有等着Natasha， Sam也不在他身边，还有那突兀而痛苦地意识到他显然并不是Bucky需要的那个人。Bucky经历的一切几乎和Bucky恢复了自我一样，让他的内脏都要扭曲起来。

然而导致Sam没能和他一起站在这里的原因还需要解决，而且这是个需要优先解决的问题，Bucky自己也应该先面对这个问题，如果他真的已经没事了的话。“你为什么要跟踪Sam的家人？”Steve平静地慢慢问道。

“你觉得呢？我在计划暗杀一帮小学生？”Bucky说道，语调里带着点苦涩，“我在搜集情报。”

“关于Sam的情报？”

“没错，关于Sam的。”Bucky恼火地摇了摇头，“天哪，Rogers，你才认识那个家伙一个星期，然后就变成他的囊中之物了？你对他根本屁事都不了解。”

“他是我的朋友！”Steve叫道。

“喔，扯淡，”Bucky说。

“他救了我的命——从你手里！你个王八蛋！”Steve又对他吼了起来。“如果不是他的话，Hydra没准已经拿下了那些航母——”

“不，我说，那都是扯淡，”Bucky瞪着他说。“我是傻逼吗？我隔着一英里远都能看到你冒的傻气。六个星期之前我在泽西城外面看到你和他在一起，你肯定已经开始在你的小本本上划拉Wilson夫人之类的了。”

Steve目瞪口呆地看着他：“啥？！”

Bucky耸了耸肩：“总得有人好好研究一下那个家伙。你自己绝逼不会做这个的，除非你指的是研究一下他的——

“我特么要踢爆你的！”Steve说着，全身上下红了个透。

“——可爱的脸蛋，”Bucky补完了那句话，那个调调甜得跟糖精似的。他噗嗤地笑了一声：“即使到了二十一世纪，你也还是不能像个一般人那样约约炮，对你来说总是要么奉献全部，要么干脆什么关系都别扯上。”

Steve用一只手捂住了头，他有点抓狂地环顾着房间，甚至根本不知道要怎么办。“那——为什么……那就是你之前要跟踪——他全家的原因。”

“他们根本不该知道这事儿，你个傻蛋！”Bucky说：“我敢打赌你肯定把他们全都吓得够呛。”

“没错！”Steve吼道：“没错我吓到他们了！我怎么可能知道！我以为你——我以为——”他的声音彻底支离破碎了起来。

Bucky皱着眉移开了目光：“你从来不会照顾自己，所以总得有人看着你。”顿了一会儿，他又低声嘟囔道：“我之前都不知道他能不能胜任。”

Steve转过头去，双手插进自己的头发里：“所以在你这项批判性信息收集任务里，你有什么发现？

“他看起来没啥问题，”Bucky不情不愿地说。“他家人也不错。”

Steve恼火地嗤笑了一声，觉得有点无助，但接着他真的大笑起来，再然后，他倒进屋里唯一的一张破破烂烂的椅子里，捂着脸痛哭起来。下一秒Bucky就冲到了他的身边，扯坏了的手铐还挂在他的手腕上，他抓着Steve的肩膀，不知所措地说：“天哪，Rogers，你看我都还没变得这么哭哭啼啼的啊。”

Steve反手抓住了他的肩膀：“你得回家，”他说，“Bucky，你得跟我回家。”

“哦？”Bucky说，“你男朋友会怎么想？”

“他会给你脸上来一拳，”Steve答道，“然后他会让你住下。”

“喔，真的么，”Bucky说。

“是啊，真的，”Steve说：“他爱我。”他用袖子擦了擦脸，稍稍喘了口气，平复了自己的呼吸：“他爱我，Buck。”

“是啊，是啊。”Bucky说着，叹了口气：“好吧，那就这么着。带我去见见你家公婆。”

#

Steve告诉他事情的经过之后，Sam起初沉默了整整一分钟。“呃，你还好吗？”Steve问，他稍稍有点紧张。

“我之前还是二级战备状态，Rogers，要降到——到这个我还根本都不知道应该叫啥的状态总得花点儿时间，”Sam说，“你揍他几拳了没？”

“我觉得你可能想承担这个光荣的任务，”Steve说。

“你来揍会比较狠，”Sam干巴巴地说。“好吧，我去告诉大家可以回各自的床上去了，然后让Natasha甭过来了。明天带他过来吃顿早饭，如果他还能表现得像个正常公民那，能坐在桌子边上把饭吃完，不至于非得爬到树上去之类的。”

第二天早上他等在屋外，倚着门框抱着胳膊，脸上的表情有点僵硬和担忧。Bucky谨慎地瞄了Steve几眼，似乎希望自己还能想出什么办法拜托接下来的命运，最终他还是放弃地爬出了车子。Steve跟着他上了台阶，挡住了逃生通道的方向，Bucky在Sam面前停下了脚步，双手插在口袋里，肩膀微微有点前倾。这个场景看上去有点让人心痛，这是Bucky啊，那个总是站得昂首挺胸的屌屌的Bucky，永远用下巴看人的洋洋得意的Bucky。Steve移开了视线，正对上Sam看着他的目光，他的表情柔和了起来。

Sam重新把注意力放回Bucky身上：“三个月了，哥们儿，”他说，但语调是温和的。

Bucky挺直了肩膀，本能地回击了Sam的挑战：“怎么？你们就那么想要个电灯泡？”

“我才不想追着你个间谍的屁股满美国跑呢，”Sam说。但他露出了一点微笑，然后伸出一只手。“Sam Wilson。”

Bucky盯着Sam的手看了半天，才慢慢伸出自己的手握了握。“Bucky Barnes，”他说，听上去有点敷衍。而Steve觉得一直憋着的一口气终于慢慢呼了出去，这下应该没事了。“不好意思，”Bucky咕哝着说。

“不过说真的，”Sam说着打开了门：“你这算什么间谍啊，就调查一帮老奶奶和幼儿园奶娃娃就花了你一个多月时间？”

“是啊，嘛，反正这事让你有机会钻到Rogers的小裙子底下了嘛，所以我看不出来你还有啥可抱怨的。”Bucky反击道。

“Bucky！”Steve抗议道，脸红透了。

“哦，走着瞧吧，还有很多很多抱怨等着你呢，”Sam说。“我全家都大半夜被折腾起来了，接下来十年二十年里逢年过节你都不会有好日子过的。”他扶着门让他们进去：“进去吧，咖啡准备好了。”

 

# End


End file.
